sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - I'm OK
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''I'm OKright|253px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Mini Álbum:' Volume Up *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Dance Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento: 10-Abril-2012 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización Urin beolsseo, han shigan jjae ireo go isseo Amu maldo, amu pyojeong eobtneun eolgureul hago Manhi byeonhaet janha, neowa naye sarang do Urin neomu meoreo jyeot janha, neowa naye sa ido (urin geuman manna ya dwae) manhi himdeul get jiman (deo joheun yeoja manna ya dwae) na boda deo hwolsshin gwaenchanheun yeoja Jamkkan imyeon dwae, geumbang ijhyeo jil geoya Jigeum bodan gwaenchanha jil geoya I’m ok! Baby are you ok? Urin deo isangeun anya Neoreul dashi neun, mot bol geoya oh I’m ok! Baby are you ok? Nareul miwo haedo joha Geuman chamji malgo, nal ijeo Meonjeo galge, nae sonjabji marajwo Seulpeun pyojeong hajima, nae mami deo apawa Ijjeum eseo geunyang, he eo jineun ge joha Eochapi tto irehoke dwel geol (tto ireohke) (urin geuman manna ya dwae) manhi himdeul get jiman (deo joheun yeoja manna ya dwae) na boda deo hwolsshin gwaenchanheun yeoja Jamkkan imyeon dwae, geumbang ijhyeo jil geoya Jigeum bodan gwaenchanha jil geoya I’m ok! Baby are you ok? Urin deo isangeun anya Neoreul dashi neun, mot bol geoya oh I’m ok! Baby are you ok? Nareul miwo haedo joha Geuman chamji malgo, nal ijeo Nan gwaenchanha, oh i’m ok Neodo gwaenchanhni, baby you ok? Summak hyeotdeon uri ye sarang do Yeogi kkajin geol ije I’m ok! Baby are you ok? Urin deo isangeun anya Neoreul dashi neun, mot bol geoya oh I’m ok! Baby are you ok? Nareul miwo haedo joha Geuman chamji malgo I’m ok! Baby are you ok? Urin deo isangeun anya Neoreul dashi neun, mot bol geoya oh I’m ok! Baby are you ok? Nareul miwo haedo joha Geuman chamji malgo, nal ijeo 'Español' Ya hemos estado haciendo esto por alrededor de una hora, sin palabras y sin expresión en nuestros rostros, cambió bastante el amor entre los dos, hemos crecido muy alejados. (Necesitamos dejar de vernos) a pesar de que sería muy difícil, (necesitas encontrar una mejor chica) una chica que sea mucho mejor que yo, solo será un momento y me olvidarás, me convertiré en alguien mejor. ¡Estoy bien! Nene, ¿tu estás bien? Ya no estamos juntos, no me verás jamás ¡Estoy bien! Nene, ¿tu estás bien? Está bien si me odias, no lo retengas y simplemente olvídame. Ya me iré, por favor no tomes mi mano, no pongas esa cara triste, mi corazón duele aún más, es mejor que simplemente terminemos ahora porque terminaremos así una vez más (así una vez más) (Necesitamos dejar de vernos) a pesar de que sería muy difícil, (necesitas encontrar una chica mejor) una chica que sea mucho mejor que yo, solo será un momento y me olvidarás, me convertiré en alguien mejor. ¡Estoy bien! Nene, ¿tu estás bien? Ya no estamos juntos, no me verás jamás ¡Estoy bien! Nene, ¿tu estás bien? Está bien si me odias, no lo retengas y… Estoy bien, oh, estoy bien, ¿estás bien? Nene, ¿estás bien? Nuestro amor sofocante va justo hasta aquí. ¡Estoy bien! Nene, ¿tu estás bien? Ya no estamos juntos, no me verás jamás ¡Estoy bien! Nene, ¿tu estás bien? Está bien si me odias, no lo retengas y… ¡Estoy bien! Nene, ¿tu estás bien? Ya no estamos juntos, no me verás jamás ¡Estoy bien! Nene, ¿tu estás bien? Está bien si me odias, no lo retengas y simplemente olvídame. 'Hangul' 우린 벌써 한 시간째 이러고 있어 아무 말도 아무 표정 없는 얼굴을 하고 많이 변했잖아 너와 나의 사랑도 우린 너무 멀어졌잖아 너와 나의 사이도 (우린 그만 만나야 돼) 많이 힘들겠지만 (더 좋은 여자 만나야 돼) 나보다 더 훨씬 괜찮은 여자 잠깐이면 돼 금방 잊혀질 거야 지금보단 괜찮아질 거야 I’m OK! Baby are U OK? 우린 더 이상은 아냐 너를 다시는 못 볼 거야 Oh I’m OK! Baby are U OK? 나를 미워해도 좋아 그만 참지 말고 날 잊어 먼저 갈게 내 손잡지 말아줘 그런 슬픈 표정하지 마, 내 맘이 더 아파와 이쯤에서 그냥 헤어지는 게 좋아 어차피 또 이렇게 될 걸 (또 이렇게) (우린 그만 만나야 돼) 많이 힘들겠지만 (더 좋은 여자 만나야 돼) 나보다 더 훨씬 괜찮은 여자 잠깐이면 돼 금방 잊혀질 거야 지금보단 괜찮아질 거야 I’m OK! Baby are U OK? 우린 더 이상은 아냐 너를 다시는 못 볼 거야 Oh I’m OK! Baby are U OK? 나를 미워해도 좋아 그만 참지 말고 난 괜찮아 Oh I’m OK 너도 괜찮니 Baby U… Ok? 숨막혔던 우리의 사랑도 여기까진 걸 이제 I’m OK! Baby are U OK? 우린 더 이상은 아냐 너를 다시는 못 볼 거야 Oh I’m OK! Baby are U OK? 나를 미워해도 좋아 그만 참지 말고 I’m OK! Baby are U OK? 우린 더 이상은 아냐 너를 다시는 못 볼 거야 Oh I’m OK! Baby are U OK? 나를 미워해도 좋아 그만 참지 말고 날 잊어 'Audio' center|516px Categoría:LetraKpop